A Thousand Years
by SoulHorse
Summary: "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…" A Reven oneshot.


**Hey Elsword Fanfictioners! How're y'all doin'? I know many people want me to get back to Senior Year at ElHigh and Elsword Couples: Oneshots, but I was randomly reading Elsword Babel Comics and I just came up with the Reven oneshot, so I just had to write it! Kinda, not really based on the song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, so yeah.**

 **Classes:**

 **Rena: Nightwatcher**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Eve: CN**

 **Chung: DC**

 **Ara: AA/AS**

 **Elesis: BH**

 **Add: MM**

 **Lu/Ciel: RG/NE**

 **Didn't know whether I was gonna put in the other characters, so I just added those to be safe. I don't do oneshots very often and this might suck, but I'm trying ok? All in Rena's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I hate doing these. A minute of my time that I'll never get back. I don't own.**

 _"_ _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love your for a thousand more…"_

 _-A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

When I was just a young elf, I always longed for someone to love. Someone to love me back. There were the young elven men, but they always gazed at my body, not my soul. As time passed, I feared I would never love, as I was growing rapidly. I searched the world for someone, but I never found him. I always admired, but I never found someone I liked. But sometimes, there were a scant few who caught my eye and we loved each other, but they die. It seemed that there wasn't anyone for me out there. Then, it happened.

I had lived at least 20,000 years. I had seen mundanes, or mortals live and die. I had seen all my past lovers move on from me and die with another. I had seen war, death, pain, sadness. But I had also seen happiness, hope, peace, and love. Love I hoped to have. I didn't think it would ever happen. So I stopped believing. Until 1,000 years later.

1,000 years later, I was on the road. I had given up love so long ago, that I only sought adventure on this journey. But a part of my heart that I locked away many years ago, still believed I could find it. During my travels, I had met a girl with hair the color a deep lilac and eyes a lighter shade. She introduced herself as Aisha the Magician. I, Rena the elven Ranger. We became friends and decided to travel together.

One night on our trip to Ruben Village, we had stopped at a nearby inn. She told me her story, of how she was once a mage of the highest order at 12 years old, but one of her peers was jealous and anonymously had sent her ring, which sapped her powers. Now, she told me, she was a journey to reclaim them.

I told her mine. I lived for 21,000 years and during the 20,000, I sought after love. Now, I told her, I had given up on love, and now longed for adventure. But, I had added, a small part of me, the part that I had locked away, still longed for a long-lasting romance.

Aisha had told me to not give up, that someone, at sometime, was waiting out there for me. I refused to believe. That was when I got a message from the elders, telling me the El of Elrios had been stolen and that I was to go to Ruben Village to join the El Search Party. I took Aisha along with me for the ride. Little did we know, we would embark on one incredible journey, one that I would never forget as long as I lived.

Aisha and I journeyed to Ruben, where we met the young mage's match: Elsword Sieghart. When we arrived at Ruben, Hagus paired us with the young swordsman with a sword twice his size. The three of us set off from Ruben, ready to find the El and return it back to the forest. But as we traveled, Aisha and Elsword got into many arguments and I had to separate, using the dark side of the elves, where we stored all our anger and sadness. But as time passed, the two grew to like each other, to be friends. So by the time we met our newest friends, Ara Haan and Elsword's sister Elesis, the two had started dating and had gone on their first date in Hamel. Soon enough, all of the Elgang was paired with someone, except for Elesis. And me. And a certain black haired man. His name was Raven Corvus. And I was absolutely in love with him.

When I had first met him, he was quiet, reserved, calm, mature, everything I wanted. But I had found out his fiancee, Seris recently died because, of, well, no one knew. I felt envious of the dead woman because she met him before I did, she was Raven's true love before she died, she was the one he proposed to, she was his fiancee, and she said yes. But I knew for now, Raven didn't need a lover, fiancee, or wife. He needed a friend. So I made it my mission to befriend Raven.

I befriended Raven through my 20,000 years of longing. I told him of how I wished for a true love, not just a silly fling. I told him about how I've seen men I loved die and how I have been traveling my whole life, in search of love. I told him about the latest 1,000 year I've been alive, how I've given up on love and sought adventure and how I met Aisha and Elsword and our journeys through, where I ended my story with meeting the rest of the gang.

Raven opened up to me and told about how he was once the leader of the Crow Mercenaries, how he met his fiancee Seris, their first date, his proposal, how she was murdered at their wedding. It hurt me to hear how much he loved Seris, but I had to be a friend, not a lovesick elf. So I had to control my deep feelings for him. If I didn't I'd be kissing him senseless. Raven told me not to give up on love and that there was someone out there for me. I told him I wouldn't give up now.

One day, everything changed. The Elgang decided to head for Great Hollow: Gap in the Earth in Lanox. We were fighting Ignia the ex-Fire Priestess who turned traitor when I was distracted by a giant burning blue magma beast behind Elsword. I yelled for him and he turned to kill the beast just in time. Unfortunately, Ignia took the chance to attack me. She had thrown her fire spear, where it hit me in the shoulder. I had screamed in pain. Before I knew it, I blacked out. What seemed like hours, was actually 10 minutes for the gang to defeat Ignia. I screamed again. I heard Raven run towards me and cradle me in his warm arms. I had gasped his name in pain.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ra-ven" I gasp._

 _He picks me up gently and holds me in his arms. "Rena, don't go. Don't leave us. Don't leave me." he whispers._

 _Raven sounded heartbroken, sad, and in pain. I hear the rest of the group run over._

 _Elsword tells me, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for distracting you. You could have just let me die. It would have been me here instead of you."_

 _I smile weakly. "Elsword, you're the little brother I've never had. And Aisha, you were my best friend and sister. I'm protecting you, you know. I didn't want you to die Elsword. I want to protect everyone, you and Aisha the most. I didn't want your death Elsword. It would have broken me to see Aisha crying over you. And you know it's not your fault. So shut up."_

 _Aisha hugs me. "I'm glad I met you."_

 _I smile at my first friend. "I'm glad I met you. And all of you. Elsword, you were my little brother. Aisha, my best friend. Eve, for a seemingly emotionless girl, you are one of the most emotional girl I've ever met. Chung, Ara, don't lose hope that your family will come back. Elesis, you are strong and beautiful. Don't let anyone else tell you less. Add, you are the most insane person I've ever met. Lu, Ciel, I didn't get to know you guys, but I know in my heart, you'll be strong in time. I love you guys."_

 _I turn to Raven. "Raven, there's so much I never got to tell you." I take his hand. "I never told you how much I love you. So much. You are my everything. I wish I could have(cough cough) spent more time with you. Thank you all for giving me what I longed for most in life: family, adventure, friends, love. Thank you for everything."_

 _I gasp again for breath. "Of all the 21,000 years I've lived, this last year was the best I've ever lived."_

 _Raven tears up. Then, he did something I did not expect. He kissed me. His lips were soft against mine. Then, he pulls away, all of the gang staring at him in shock._

 _Raven said softly, "No, thank you Rena. You gave me a friend when I needed one. And…"_

 _He paused. "I've been meaning to that for a while. I love you Rena."_

 _I smile. "I love you guys."_

 _Then, I closed my eyes for the last time._

 _When I awoke, well, I didn't expect to. I looked myself and almost screamed. My whole self was a pale, shimmering, ethereal green. My ghostly hair floated behind me. I looked around. I was surrounded by a ghostly forest, with gleaming evergreen leaves. I floated around, unsure what to do. If this was heaven, I didn't want to be here._

 _I heard a voice whisper, "A choice! A choice must be made! Pick human!"_

 _I whispered, "I want to live! I want to live! I want to live a human life!"_

 _The voice paid me no heed, but continued whispering, "A choice to be made! Pick human!"_

 _Another voice murmured, "Watch! You'll understand!"_

 _Understand. I realized I wasn't a human, but an elf. I was no human. I looked down and clouds beneath me dissipated. I saw my friends, gathered around my lifeless body, but only Raven was looking up. His face turned from sadness, to shock, to determination, then to conflicted._

 _Take me in to see what he is seeing, I thought._

 _My spirit drifted to Raven and I was suddenly sucked into his body. I blinked as I saw a young woman wearing a white cloak with a gold trimming over her pure white dress and wore hood over her head. Her long dark wavy hair floated around her. The woman had pale skin and a mixture of eye colors; blue like the ocean, green like the land, and brown like fresh dirt. She pulled down her hood, and with a gasp, I realized it was the Lady El. I had met her once before, which was a long story._

 _Lady El smiled. "Hello Raven. I am the Lady El. I have come to offer you a choice."_

 _Raven bowed uncertainly. "My Lady, with all due respect, I wish for nothing, but for my love to come back."_

 _The Lady smiled. "Oh, but you will like this choice. I have not seen any greater love than when you have loved Rena or Seris."_

 _Raven furrowed his eyebrows. "My Lady, what are you saying."_

 _Lady El replied, with a bit of mischief, "Raven, I am letting you pick. Seris or Rena. Past or future. I know you are curious about what would have happened if you married Seris and met Rena. So I will show you what would have been if Seris had lived."_

 _Before Raven could say anything, the vision of Lady El disappeared and another vision came to life._

 ** _"_** ** _Seris, will you marry me?" Raven proposed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes!" a dark haired girl squealed._**

 ** _I supposed it was Seris. She was certainly very beautiful. Seris had long flowing dark locks with matched her light skin, slim figure, and gleaming dark gray eyes. She had a pearly white smile and bright eyes. Probably because Raven had just proposed to each other._**

 _Time Skip_

 ** _To: Raven_**

 ** _From: Lowe_**

 ** _Raven, the El has gone missing. We need you to come to Altera to join the El Search Party. We also have had a problem with demons in Feita. After the El Search Party finds the El, they have agreed to go stop the demons from coming to Elrios._**

 ** _Raven ran a hand through his hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Seris, we need to talk." he told his wife._**

 ** _They had been married for several months and now this was happening. Raven muttered a curse. He really wanted to spend more time with his beloved._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Raven?" Seris said sweetly._**

 ** _He showed her the letter sadly. "I have to go today." Raven sighed._**

 ** _Seris kissed him. "It'll be okay. I'll still be here. You can still come back to Velder and visit! Now, go save the world for me, okay?"_**

 ** _Raven kissed her again. "Bye Seris. I love you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you too."_**

 _Time Skip_

 ** _"_** ** _Hi, I'm Rena." I saw myself saying,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Raven."_**

 ** _I saw myself as Raven and I became fast friends. I saw myself learn he married Seris and that they had been married for a few months._**

 _Time Skip 'cause this is a pretty long oneshot and I'm lazy_

 ** _I watched as VRe(VRe[Vision Rena]) sit next to Raven at night after everyone had gone to sleep. I watched myself tell him my story, and my longings. I could see myself fall for him completely. I watched as VRe move closer next to VRa and did he move closer? Then, the two turned to look at each other, then, they leaned forward. Closer…closer…then they kissed. I saw it strong and passionate, and neither pulled back. Rena fell on Raven as they kissed. Then they stopped._**

 ** _Raven muttered, "I shouldn't be doing this. I'm married. To Seris. I'm visiting her tomorrow."_**

 ** _Rena questioned, "Why did you do it though?"_**

 ** _Raven said, "Because…I think I love you Rena. I couldn't resist anymore. And I'm with Seris."_**

 ** _VRe blushed madly. "I love you Raven."_**

 ** _The two kissed again, and staggered to the tent they shared._**

 _Time Skip_

 ** _"_** ** _Raven…"_**

 ** _The two were kissing yet again in their tent. Then, Raven pulled back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rena, I'm gonna go see Seris today, surprise her, you know. It's our anniversary." Raven said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why are we going this then?" Rena asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just…I don't know. Why I'm doing even having an affair is a mystery." Raven said._**

 ** _His lover sighed. "Just go Raven. Go surprise Seris."_**

 ** _Raven nodded at the green haired elf and walked away to go prepare himself._**

 _Time Skip_

 ** _Raven crept into the house. He heard something crash on the floor upstairs. Raven flinched, but figured that Seris was just dropping stuff again. When he headed upstairs and opened the door, he saw something completely different. Seris wasn't alone, but with a male with gray-black hair. The two were in bed, naked, and kissing madly. A broken vase sat on the floor as the two made out in the bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, you've been cheating on me, b****" Raven said coldly._**

 ** _Seris and her lover turned to Raven, with shock clearly written all over their faces. It was Seris and Lowe._**

 ** _"_** ** _I trusted you Lowe. I loved you Seris! How could you do this?" he snarled._**

 ** _The young woman gasped. "Raven! How come you didn't tell me you were coming?"_**

 ** _The former replied coldly, "I wanted to surprise you. But it seems I got something else for our anniversary. Did what we had mean nothing to you?!"_**

 ** _Seris glanced at Lowe, terrified. "Lowe put himself on me! He forced me!"_**

 ** _Raven yelled, "A likely story! How could you?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I was lonely! You've been gone for a long time! Lowe would always come in and tell me how you were doing! Then, it happened!"_**

 ** _Raven slightly calmed. "How long?" he demanded._**

 ** _Seris replied, "Ever since you left. It was a mistake! We're done! It's gone! Can you forgive me and give a second chance?"_**

 ** _Raven glanced between Lowe, who hadn't said a word, and Seris, her dark gray eyes full of hopefulness and pleading, the same gray eyes he had fallen in love with._**

 ** _"_** ** _I-" The young man looked at Lowe and Seris, the latter still clinging onto him. Her lips were swollen and her hair was ruffled and ran through._**

 ** _Raven's eyes hardened. "No. We're done. B****." he snarled._**

 ** _He turned to walk out the door. Then, turned around and sneered, "Oh, and Seris, I've been cheating on you too."_**

 ** _Raven disappeared._**

 _Vision Ends_

 _Raven gasps as the vision ends. My eyes widen. If they had married, this horrible thing would come?_

 _Lady El smiled sadly. "Yes, that would have become of you, Seris, and Rena if both had lived in the same timeline. I will bring both back to life as ghosts so you could make your decision. Seris and Rena both have not lived their lives to the fullest. Whichever you choose, you will be giving one of your beloveds a second chance. Goodbye Raven."_

 _The Lady smiled and disappeared as Raven came back to reality._

 _Elsword gasps. "Rena?!"_

 _I widen my eyes as I look down at my floating transparent body._

 _Aisha gasps. ?!_

 _"_ _How-why-how are you here?" Aisha stutters._

 _I smile. "Hey guys. Long time, no see."_

 _The gang was about to reply back, when another voice gasps, "Raven?!"_

 _Everyone turns to see a young woman with familiar long dark locks, dark gray eyes, and light skin._

 _Raven's eyes light up. "Seris!"_

 _I sigh unhappily as Raven rushes to his deceased fiancee._

 _Chung narrows his eyes. "Hold it Raven. How are two dead people here as ghosts?"_

 _"_ _That's because he must choose." a new voice entered. It was Lady El._

 _She said softly, "Choose Raven Corvus! Choose!"_

 _Then, she disappeared._

 _Add questions, "Was that Lady El? And what did she mean, choose?"_

 _I answered, "Choose who comes back to life, me or Seris."_

 _The latter turns to me. "So, you're Rena, the elven archer. Pleasure to meet you."_

 _I nod. "Nice to meet you too."_

 _She tilted her head, her eyes full of questions. "Hm, I don't know what to say. Should Raven pick me, or you? Me, someone he's known for a long time, or a girl that he just met, but has fallen in love with? Past or present?"_

 _Elsword scoffed. "Easy, Rena comes back."_

 _His girlfriend punched him. "Elbaka! It's Raven's choice! Not ours. Idiot."_

 _Elsword smirked at his girlfriend. "That's why you love me."_

 _Aisha answers, "Not really. Actually, part of why."_

 _Elsword leans down and kisses her. "Love you too."_

 _Aisha laughed._

 _Elesis interfered, "Okay Els, it's not the time for you and your future fiancee to make out. Raven has a choice to make."_

 _The couple turned bright red._

 _Elsword demanded, "Excuse me? I'm not proposing to her!"_

 _Aisha pointed, "I'm not marrying him!"_

 _I laughed. "Same old Ai and Els, huh?"_

 _Ara grinned. "Nothing has changed for the last 30 minutes you've been dead, Rena."_

 _As I talk with my friends, I notice Raven's eyes flickering between Seris, who stood alone, and me, as I talked with my friends."_

 _Seris got everyone's attention._

 _"_ _Raven, I know you love me. And I know you love Rena too. But choose her. It would be the right choice."_

 _Everyone turned to gawk at Raven's ex-fiancee._

 _Raven stuttered, "But Seris-"_

 _The young woman replied, "I am your past Raven. I'll always be with you. Rena is your future."_

 _Raven glanced at me, his eyes unsure._

 _I smiled. "Raven, I don't care whether you pick me or Seris. Do whatever feels right in your heart."_

 _My 'rival' smiled. "I like you already Rena. Raven, choose her already. And when you have children, name one after me, will you? Just so I know I'm remembered down there."_

 _Raven said, "Just remember, I'll always remember you."_

 _I didn't know who he was talking to._

 _"_ _Lady El! I have made my choice! Bring her back to life!" Raven proclaimed._

 _Lady El appeared again. "Wise choice Raven Corvus. A wise choice. I knew you would pick her."_

 _Seris disappeared. I gasped as my soul got sucked into the dirty, bloodstained figure on the floor I recognized as me. At once, my heart beat again. My eyes opened._

 _Aisha grinned. "Welcome back Rena."_

 _Everyone hugged me, even Eve, Lu, Ciel, and Add. I loved everyone, dorky Elsword, childish Aisha, the sweet Eve, mature Chung, the klutzy Ara, the bold Elesis, psychotic Add, and newbies Lu and Ciel. And Raven. I loved him so much. I walk towards him._

 _Raven took my hand and said, "Welcome back Rena."_

 _We officially kissed. Sure, it was romantic, and cheesy, but it was the best day of my life._

 _Flashback Ends_

I look back fondly on those days, when everyone was alive and well. As time passed, despite what they said, Elsword married Aisha and had their children: a Void Princess named Void Elsheart, Dimension Witch Dimensia, Lord Knight Knightfire, and Infinity Sword Infi.

Ara surprisingly married the psychotic Add and had their children: Yin, Yang, Sakranam, and Diabol.

Elesis married Aren, Ara's brother, and had their children Saberine, Crimsora, Ren, and Aen. Chung married the emotionless(not really) Eve and bore the four Princes and Princesses of Hamel, Emperena, Seraphine, Ironal, and Tacticer.

Lu married Ciel and had the half demon children: Liarcha, Blesse, Liec, and Noard. Plus two more on the way.

As for me, as expected, I married Raven and had my beautiful children: Windea Seris, Arche, Blade, and Vete.

But as expected, all good things come to an end. I watched all my friends die, as I stayed young and forever slowly aging. I watched all my children, and my friends' kids, grow and die. Even my children died, as they took after Raven's mortality.

Elesis and Aren went first, the two dying in each others arms of old age.

Lu and Ciel perished in Demon Lord attack; the two were old and Ciel died to protect Lu, and she died slowly, after watching Ciel slowly and painfully die in front of her eyes.

Then went my beloved Raven. He died of old age, with me holding him and all our children and grandchildren surrounding us.

Ara and Add left next. Add perished early, when he accidentally unleashed an alchemy project that blew up their home. Ara and the children made it out, Add didn't. Ara almost committed suicide, but then stayed for the sake of her children. She remarried and lived peacefully until the end of her days.

Elsword and Aisha left next, the two dying of old age. They went peacefully.

The latest was Chung and Eve. Foreigners stormed the castle while the children were out visiting friends. They were from an old empire, long gone. The remaining had apparently decided to wait and gain power, then storm Hamel and take it over. Eve had taken a knife for Chung and Chung fled the ruins of his home, found his kids, and stayed in my place until he died of his age.

And a thousand years later, I'm still here. Still looking the same for 22,000 years. I'm slowly aging, wishing for death. All my friends, children, and husband have gone, their kids, their grandkids, their great grandkids, and so on. It must be their 40 or 50th generation still alive now. I stay close friends with those lines, but feel sadness. They'll never be that dorky Elsword, or my best friend Aisha, or sweet Eve, or that Prince of Hamel Chung, or happy and clumsy Ara, psychotic Add, or the demon duo, Lu and Ciel. And no one will ever be Raven Corvus. Not now, not ever. I will love him forever, for a couple days, for weeks, for months, for a thousand years. I will love him for a thousand years and even when I die. And that's a promise.

 **Done! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? RRFF! Working on future stories and chapters! So anyways, RRFF and I'll see you later. SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
